


Power of Two

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [41]
Category: Kamakazi Girls
Genre: F/F, Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid to Power of Two for Kamakazi Girls Momoko/Ichiko festivid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Two

[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/y16aj5oh93n5zb4/of2kami.mp4)


End file.
